williamsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
William Lasater Classics
William''' Lasater Classics''' TV series 'Ánima Estudios' * El Chavo Animado * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * El Chapulín Colorado Animado * Cleo Telerín 'SLR Productions' * I Got a Rocket * Guess How Much I Love You * The Davincibles * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Deadly (AU TV series) * Captain Flinn and the Pirate Dinosaurs * Gasp! * Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures * The Skinner Boys 'Curious Pictures' * The Off-Beats (1996-1998) * Elmo's World (cartoon scenes) (1998-2009) * A Little Curious (1998-2000) * Sheep in the Big City (2000-2002) * Hey Joel (2002) * Mucha Lucha (2002-2005) (From Warner Bros Animation) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008) * The Wrong Coast (2004) * Little Einsteins (2005-2009) (co-production by Studio B Productions, Hit Entertainment, Treehouse TV, Classic Media, Entertainment Rights, Funbag Animation, Nelvana, Ragdoll Productions, CITV, The Jim Henson Company, YTV, Teletoon, Stretch Films, Hat Trick Productions, TeamTO, Lux Animation, Aardman Animations, Cookie Jar, Cinar Animation, PBS Kids, Fox Kids, Australian Broadcasting Corporation for Kids, Decode Entertainment and The Baby Einstein Company,) * Team Umizoomi (2010-2015) * NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core (2010-2011) * Eureka: Do You See What I See (animation scenes only) (2011) 'Hyperion Pictures' * Amazing Stories (1985-1987) - Season 2, Episode 16: "The Family Dog" (1987, with NBC, Universal Television, Amblin Entertainment and The Kushner-Locke Company) * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1993-1994, with Cartoon Network) * Life with Louie (1995-1998, with FOX) * The Adventures of Hyperman (1995-1996, with CBS) * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995-1999, with HBO) * Bone Chillers (1996, with ABC) * The Oz Kids (1996, with ABC) * ARK, the Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids (1997-1998, with Discovery Kids) * The Proud Family (2001-2005, with Disney Channel) * Da Boom Crew (2004, with Kids' WB!) 'Spin Master Entertainment' * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007-2008) (co-production by TMS Entertainment, Japan Vistec, and Sega Toys,) * Bakugan: New Vestroia (2009-2010) (co-production by TMS Entertainment, Japan Vistec, and Sega Toys,) * PAW Patrol (2013-present) (co-production by TVOKids, and Nickelodeon Productions,) * Little Charmers (2015-present) (co-production by Nelvana Enterprises, and Thunderbird Films) * Tione's * Coime and the Titans * Teenage EvilTales Dropouts 'Additional by Disney Television Animation' * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-2015) * Gravity Falls (2012-2015) * Wander Over Youder (2013-2014) * The 7D (2014-2015) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015) * The Lion Guard (2015) 'Additional by Gaumont Animation' * Gawayn (2010) * The Small Giant (2010) * The Green Squad (2010) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) * Calimero (2013-present) 'Additional by Warner Bros. Animation' * Histeria! (1998-2000) 'Additional by Porchlight Entertainment' * Adventures From the Book of Virtues (co-production by VCET) (1996-2000) * Jay Jay The Jet Plane (co-production by Modern Cartoons, Wonderwings.com Entertainment, and Knightscove Family Films) (1998-2005) * Tutenstein (co-production by Discovery Kids Original Productions) (2003-2008) * The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) 'William Lasater Classics' * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Eliot Kid * Justin Time * Famous 5: On the Case * Bubble Guppies Season 1 (January 24, 2011-October 24, 2011) * Super Why! * Denver, The Last Dinosaur * Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (From CCI Entertainment) * Dive Olly Dive! (From Telegael) * ToddWorld (From Telegael) Films 'Ánima Estudios' * Magos y Gigantes (Wizards and Giants) * Imaginum * El Agente 00-P2 (Agent Macaw: Shaken and Stirred) * AAA – Sin Límite en el Tiempo (AAA: The Movie) * Don Gato y su Pandilla (Top Cat: The Movie) * La Leyenda de la Llorona * Gaturro: La Pelicula (Gaturro: The Movie) * El Santos vs. La Tetona Mendoza * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * Wicked Flying Monkeys Direct-to-video * A Martian Christmas * Trepsi, Nuny y Wicho - Los Amigos de Trepsi * Kung Fu Magoo * Trepsi, Nuny y Wicho - Arriba y Abajo 'Curious Pictures' * My Scene: Jammin in Jamaica (2003) * My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) * My Scene Goes Hollywood : The Movie (2005) * PollyWorld (2006) * Barbie Diaries (2006) 'Hyperion Pictures' * Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986, with The Kushner-Locke Company) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987, with The Kushner-Locke Company) * The Runestone (1990) * Rover Dangerfiel (1991, with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Bébé's Kids (1992, with Paramount Pictures) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) (DTV) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (DTV) * Playing by Heart (1998) * Tom's Midnight Garden (1999) * O' Christmas Tree (1999) (DTV) * Jingle Bells (1999) (TV) * The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas! (2000) (DTV) * My Louisiana Sky (2001) * The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina (2002, with Miramax Films) (DTV) * Three Way (2004, Brainstorm Media) * The Proud Family Movie (2005, with Disney Channel) (TV) * Marigold (2007) Short films * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992, with Paramount Pictures) * Chunks of Life (1994, with MTV) * The Need (2006) 'Additional by Porchlight Entertainment' * The Seventh Brother * Tiny Heroes 'Additional Rights' * Tarzan (2013 film) * La Leyenda de La Nahuala * Back to the Jurassic (2015) * The King and the Mockingbird (2015) * El Mago de los sueños (English: The Dream Wizard) 'William Lasater Classics' * Gil World (From 2Tall Animation Studio) Specials 'Curious Pictures' * An Off-Beats Valentine's (1999) * Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation Z.E.R.O" (2006) * The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door (2007; co-produced with Cartoon Network Studios) 'Hyperion Pictures' * The Oz Kids: Christmas in Oz (1996, with ABC) * The Sissy Duckling (1999, with HBO) 'Additional by Engine 15 Media' * Farkleberry Farm * Car's Life * A Ant's Life * Piper Penguin and his Fatastic Flying Machines 'William Lasater Classics' * New Smokey Bear Song (2015) (From 2Tall Animation Studio) More Franchises 'Additional Rights' * Big Bag (From Children's Television Workshop) * Lil Creepers * Pippi Longstocking * Wild Grinders * Hermie and Friends * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Sarah & Duck * Earth to Luna * Astroblast * The Chica Show * The Powerpuff Girls * Wallykazam! * Fishtronaut * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Super Wings * Little People Place (From Fisher-Price) * Rick and Morty * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Kenny the Shark * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Golan The Insatiable (2013-14) * Shimmer and Shine (co-production by Nickelodeon Productions,) * Bobby's World (co-production by Film Roman, and Alevy Productions,) * This is Daniel Cook. (From Marble Media) * This is Emily Yeung. (From Marble Media) * This is Scarlett and Isaiah. (From Marble Media) * Joe & Jack (From CCI Entertainment) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (From CCI Entertainment) * Chloe's Closet (From Telegael) * Growing Up Creepie (From Telegael) * Zombie Hotel (From Telegael) * Mickey's Farm (From Best Boy) * Dioin and Moin (co-production by Nelvana, 9 Story Entertainment, and Disney XD,) New adaptations from Classics * The 7D in JollyWood (on Netflix) * Teenage FairyTale Dropouts (on Netflix) * The Davincibles is Adventures (on Netflix) * Little Einsteins and the Explorer (on Netflix) * Bubble Guppies (on France 5) * Phineas and Ferb in Summer (on Netflix) * Alfred Hedgehog (on Netflix) Gallery 876768767868 002.JPG 876768767868 012.JPG Gallery Franchises 748291936935672459.jpeg 876768767868 005.JPG 876768767868 006.JPG 876768767868 004.JPG 876768767868 007.JPG 1091929291919191920293.jpeg 9210110203344555591918171737.jpeg 89103888888888888888888.jpeg